enfield_prepfandomcom-20200215-history
Pace Fannings
Contents http://californiadreaming.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Fosse# hide Appearance #Family #History #Personality 'Appearance' *'Eye Color': Blonde-Red *'Hair Color': Blue *'Trademark': You decide. Um, I have long blonde-red , blue eyes. Um, I'm skinny, and um, I... I guess that's it. I'm not really 'pretty.' I'm decent looking, I guess. My style is okaybut I have to wear a uniform to school thank God. My parents buy me clothes from Target and I've never been to the mall. I just wear weird graphic tees with jeans. Sometimes I wear shorts. Oh yeah, I can't wear makeup, either. 'Family' I have two sisters , a mom, and a dad. My parents are uptight, and they always want me to get good grades. My sisters is more laid-back, so that's why my parents prefer me, but I really should stand up to them, because I know they want me to be the best I can be, but they don't know I want since I barely get to talk to either of them because all they want to talk to me about is responsiblity and grades. Now my sisters Vivica & Blythe , they're okay. They can be kinda annoying at times, but they're my sisters and I love them. Vivica's really laid-back and Blythe stood up to my parents, unlike me. 'History' I was born on October 11, 1996. Sadly, it wasn't Friday the 13th, sorry. But it was a Friday. It will be a Friday in five years, aka my 23th birthday. Just glad it ain't 30. Did you know that if a month starts on a Sunday, it will have a Friday the 13th? When I was young, all my parents wanted to do was "WORK WORK WORK." I wanted to relax sometimes, but they made me learn different languages, learn math, learn grammar, and other stuff when I was only 5. It keeps going on until today, and it will for another year. My parents tried to get me into singing, but that didn't work out so well, dancing, mleh, acting, yes. <3 I loved acting, but my parents thought it distracted me from work, so I just... stopped. All they ever wanted me to do was work. I can no longer act anymore, I was just put off of it for so long. I was very 'gifted' as you can say, or my parents just crammed information into my brain. I always got good grades throughout Elementary School, and I got my first computer in 5th grade. Sadly, all the good websites were blocked, and I could never listen to music or just watch a funny video or smth. They bookmarked all the websites they wanted me to visit. I was brainwashed. Totally brainwashed. I never realized how horrible my parents were being. In Middle School, I was just known as 'the smart little quiet girl.' No one ever talked to me, I was just always... left alone. I still got good grades and all, but I wanted to become social, sadly, my parents disagreed. My parents just wanted a perfect child, and they did in their eyes. I used to think grades were all that, just like them. In 6th grade I got straight A's. In 7th grade I got straight A's. In 8th grade I got one B in math. It's not that I was bad in math or anything, I just wanted to prove to my parents that I am not perfect. They grounded me for a month and only let me read and not go online. I thought it was stupid. Just because I got a 'B' in math. I started to think differently about them, and I wanted to live my own life. As a freshman in High School, Enfield was the most expensive school there was, so I didn't know a lot of people when I got into High School. I wanted to be more social, so I started sitting next to the people who I thought were going to be nice to me. It was harder than I thought. It was either people didn't want to sit next to me, or whenever they let me sit next to them, they always talked about things I had no idea about. I never made any friends, and by the end of the year, I still got straight A's in every period, and I still had no friends. When I was a sophmore, I vowed for everything to be different. I just wanted to make a friend, and have a social life. Nope. Everything was the same, every year. I felt like, I couldn't make friends. It all changed late in my junior year. I did meet a couple of people. I still got good grades, but I'm happy I accomplished one of my goals. I also met this weird girl after the school year was over. I never told my parents about them yet. Hopefully I make some new friends in my senior year, since it is my last year of High School. In the beginning of my senior year, my parent's got me a phone and an apartment. It's been a pretty good year so far, but I haven't talked to anyone, though there are some people I'd like to talk to. 'Personality' Edit I'm very quiet. I want to become social and be less quiet, but most people don't want to talk to me, or I'm too shy to talk to them. I talk to people sometimes (look below), and they're friendly most of the time.